Tourmaline Yellow
by Jaxrond
Summary: Emily loves Sano and Sano loves Emily. One would die for the other in a heartbeat, just as each of their hearts beat for the other. It was only natural that they reach this point, when love gives birth to physical desire, and desire gives way to passion. Sanosuke Harada x OC. Takes place after Chapter 20 of "Wisps of Smoke". Can be read as a standalone. Rated M for sexual content.


**Hello all! Here is the promised lemon between Emily and Sano. It ended up being almost six pages long in Word. I was like '...I just wrote six pages of smut...*stares*...dang, I hope it's good smut.' XD**

 **Please let me know of any errors and grammar mistakes (I might not have caught them in the proof read). As this is my first posted lemon, feedback to better the next would be appreciated.**

 **This takes place after chapter 20 of my larger Hakuouki fic, _Wisps of Smoke_. If you have not read _Wisps_ , I invite you to check it out ^^. It is a work in progress, and it's been received rather well (a special thank you to all of my readers for that!). **

**Please, enjoy! As always, Read and Review!**

* * *

There were no windows in the room. The only light came from the lamp upon the nightstand. The figures of the two lovers in the bed were constantly lighted and then shaded as they moved. The first layers of clothes lay scattered about the bed, where they had been tossed carelessly as the lovers were much too focused on each other to care about clothes. The door had been locked before either of them had surrendered to their mutual desire. After all, they were not the only ones in the house and they would rather avoid any unfortunate interruptions.

Sano had wasted no time in pulling Emily into a soft kiss once everything was set. His fingers had gently caught her hair, tugging lightly to tilt her head back so that his lips could claim her with soft passion. His opposite hand found the small of her back, pulling her against him. Emily's eyes closed almost immediately as they began what she sensed would be a drawn out bout of physical sensation. Her heart contracted almost painfully as his lips moved over hers, softly, patiently. Despite her earlier boldness in her request, though it had been more of a demand, she was nervous. Sano knew this. He felt the tentativeness in her returning kiss, the quick beating of her heart where their chests were firmly pressed together.

He kept his kisses gentle and sweet, coaxing her into comfort. He was a patient man and this was not his first time with a woman. It was, however, his first time with his love. He would guide her, using feather light touches and caresses to ease her through this experience. His fingertips ghosted over her cheekbone as he tilted his head to better angle into the kiss. Emily had a spitfire personality, she was brash and bold. However, this made the intimacy of coupling even more nerve-wracking. She rarely submitted to anyone, however, her inexperience made submission necessary. Despite having dated in short spurts in past years, Emily had never allowed those relationships to develop to the point of physical intimacy. That was somewhere she was willing to go only with Sano.

He pulled back briefly, breaths only slightly more labored from their previous lack of oxygen. They separated only long enough to breathe before again joining in a kiss. Emily rose on tiptoe to meet him this time. Despite her nervous anticipation, she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers far too much to not reach out for him. He smiled briefly, a light lift at the corner of his mouth, before beginning to coax her lips apart with his own. With a steady surety, he made the gradual transition from sweet to passionate, turning their soft kisses into sensual, open-mouthed embraces.

Drawn in by the rising heat, Emily's hand rose to Sano's broad shoulders, gripping his shirt tightly. His arms constricted about her, pulling her flush against his hard body, crushing her in a loving grasp. Sano's tongue lightly tasted her lips as their kiss deepened further. Then, with that warning, it swept into her mouth, caressing her own. Emily gave a breathy gasp, knuckles whitening as she gripped the material of his clothes. Then, as his tongue began to move in exploration, a soft whine escaped her.

Sano tensed briefly. Despite his plan to gently bring her to the point of ecstasy, he felt the urge to simply take her. This urge was quickly quashed. No matter how much he wanted to have his way with her, this first time between them would be unhurried. He would make sure of that.

Emily was not sure when he laid her on the bed. She had become too wrapped up in his lips on hers, his hands gently caressing her. One moment, she was standing in his arms, the next she was lifted and gently deposited upon the soft blankets. His body moved to cover hers in a surprisingly comforting manner, settling between her legs. He hovered above her, looking down at her though tender eyes. Blue met gold and time seemed to still.

Lying beneath him, her body covered protectively by his, him gazing down at her so lovingly, Emily felt any doubts she may have fade away. She was with Sano, her samurai. He would never allow anything to happen to her. He would be gentle in their lovemaking. He would not push her into anything she did not desire. He loved her. She knew that as his hand grazed her cheek and his expression turned soft. Despite their earlier passion, neither could resist taking a moment to simply be, reveling in the other's presence and love.

The moment was broken when Sano spoke.

"You're sure?" he asked again, almost a whisper.

There was only one first time for anything. He wanted her to be absolutely certain in her decision before they moved forward. Once they entered into the point where their focus was on the physical, he was not sure he would be able to stop so easily.

Emily nodded, her own hand slipping up to tuck his bangs behind his ear. Her fingertips remained at his temple for a moment.

"I'm sure," she replied. Then, she paused briefly, "…I love you, Sano," she added in a soft whisper.

Sano smiled, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips.

" _Aishite imasu_ ," he murmured.

Emily smiled in return. Then, she pulled him down to kiss him once more. He did not put up the least resistance, rather, moving to meet her quickly once he realized her intent. This kiss, like the others, started out softly and lovingly. Then, it evolved into something that had Emily's heart rate spiking, her blood beginning to rush.

Sano's lips slid away, pressing briefly to her cheek before finding her neck. There, he placed a slow, sucking kiss upon the fragile skin over her pulse. Emily's eyelids fluttered and her teeth met her lower lip, biting lightly.

Abruptly, Sano pulled back, the place where his mouth had been still warm from his kiss. As her eyes opened to look at him, he gripped the bottom of his shirt, pulling the article over his head in a smooth flex of muscle. Emily's mouth went a bit dry as she finally saw the body she had been waiting to see. Her gaze trailed down from the hollow of his collarbone, and down his chest and stomach where his muscles pushed at the skin. He was not as brawny as Shinipachi. His body was more lean and defined than his friend's. But it was enough to make Emily's cheeks tint lightly pink. Her eyes dropped down further, finding the scar that ran over his stomach. Lightly, she reached out, running her fingertips along its length. She knew the story of this scar, though she had never seen it.

The abdominal muscles beneath her fingers clenched at her touch, however Sano did not move other than to toss his shirt aside. Unable to help herself, she moved her hand upward, pressing her palm flat over his skin in order to run her hand over the dips and rises of his physique. He involuntarily clenched under her hand, his breathing picking up just barely. When her hand reached his heart, her arm almost fully extended, his hand caught hers, pressing it to his chest. She felt his heart, its pace increased.

After a moment's pause, Emily withdrew her hand and began to pull her own shirt off. Sano's hand's covered hers, assisting her in taking it off. As soon her smooth, pale skin was bared, Emily tossed the shirt aside. His hands fell upon her sides, then, drawing a soft gasp from her. His touch felt hot, as though he may burn her with the passion that ran between them.

Sano traced his hands, callouses from wielding his spear dragging over her skin, up her torso, his eyes looking at her in admiration. He had waited patiently to be able to touch her like this, and wanted to take in every detail.

" _Totemo utsukushīdesu_ ," he breathed as his hands stopped just under her brassier.

Emily sucked in a small breath, cheeks going pink at his praise. He glanced up, smiling softly, his eyes asking an unspoken question. At a small nod from her, he lifted her gently and unclasped her brassier.

As soon as the covering was extricated and thrown aside, Sano's gaze dropped once more to her bare skin. The sight of her unveiled breasts did more to arouse him than anything previously. Emily fought the urge to cover herself, as she had never been so bare before. As it was, her hands twitched.

Noticing her struggle, Sano covered them himself, placing a warm hand over each of her breasts, causing her to jolt slightly. He began to move his hands over them, gently squeezing and massaging, feeling how her nipples hardened under his touch. Emily's face flared red at the easiness of his actions. He had no shame in touching her. In fact, his soft expression remained unchanged save for the signs of lust that had crept into his eyes.

She was unable to take her eyes off him as he slowly lowered his head. His lips again met her neck before trailing downward, over the swell of her breast until he reached the pink bud at its peak. Softly, his lips enclosed around the sensitive flesh and he suckled, tongue then moving to brush over it. Emily's eyes squeezed shut and she made a sound somewhere between a whine of pleasure and a hiss. Sano kept one of his hands occupied by first gently rolling and then tugging the nipple of her opposite breast between his fingertips. His other hand slipped beneath her, pressing her upward, against him.

Emily let her head fall back as he devoured her, allowing herself to submit under the feelings of pleasure. Desire pulsed through her, seeming to collect in the lower part of her stomach. She could feel a growing wetness between her legs, brought on by a heady mix of anticipation and his ministrations. The wetness increased when Sano slowly placed open-mouthed kisses between her breasts until he reached the peak of the second, moving to give it the same attention as the first. Quite involuntarily, she threaded her fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly. This drew a small chuckle from him.

Sano released her, letting her fall gently back onto the bed. Moving his kisses to her jaw and then her mouth, his hands trailed down her torso to her pants. Deftly, he unbuttoned her jeans and tugged the zipper down. Emily's breathing picked up and her heart, already racing, seemed to beat even harder. She let go of his hair as he pulled away, slipping off the bed just long enough to tug her pants down, followed by her underwear. Almost immediately, she squeezed her legs together, embarrassment at being so utterly bared flooding through her.

Gentle fingers met her knees. They were followed by Sano's large hands. He stroked them down the outsides of her thighs, to her hips. One hand slid over her stomach at a slow, comforting pace, coming to rest just under her navel. The other gripped her calf, raising her leg so that he could press a kiss to the inside of her knee. This hand slid down, still cupping her leg, gently coaxing her to relax.

At his soft persistence, Emily slowly allowed herself to unclench, her legs falling apart slightly. Sano's touch moved to her inner thighs, stroking down the soft skin while simultaneously pushing them further apart. Emily took a soft, shuddering breath as his fingertips neared the apex of her thighs. They paused and she saw his golden eyes trailing over her naked figure. She shivered as they caressed her curves, leaving nothing unseen. Then, they darted back to hers, pinioning her. Slowly, he moved between her legs, keeping them separated with his hips. He leaned down to her, hair brushing her face before his lips met hers again.

It was this kiss that distracted her from guessing what he would do next. She gave a surprised cry against his lips as one of his fingers suddenly penetrated her. He stilled, giving her a moment to recover from her surprise. Then, he began to move his hand, the single digit sliding in and out of her wet heat. His thumb found her clit, the movement of his hand working to stimulate it as well. Emily moaned into the kiss, legs clenching around his hips. Never before had she been touched in such a manner. It was frightening, exciting, and intoxicating. While she was entering unknown territory, she did not want him to stop.

She had just begun to grow used to his one finger when he inserted a second. She sucked in a breath through her nose, feeling the smallest bit of discomfort. However, the wetness, which continued to build due to his ministrations, provided enough lubricant that, after a brief pause, he was able to move with ease. He pumped the fingers into her softness, scissoring and stretching. When he finally took her, he wanted to ensure that there was as little discomfort as possible. His mouth remained on hers, lips and tongue causing her thoughts to become divided between the different sensations he was giving her. She soon became so immersed in him that she barely registered the third finger he slipped into her. Her moans became more frequent as the thrusts of his hand became harder and the thumb he kept on her clit picked up speed.

Emily's moans became small, breathless keens as the heat within her grew to an almost unbearable point. Then, with one final thrust, she came undone. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers in harsh spasms. Her head fell back as her body convulsed in the throes of an orgasm. White flashed across her closed eyelids. She was vaguely aware of Sano hovering above her, watching her with an expression caught between satisfaction and awe. He slowly removed his fingers, coated with her fluids and pressed a fleeting kiss to her cheek.

As she came down from her high, going limp and panting, Sano moved away from her once more. Above her harsh breathing and pounding heart, she heard his remaining clothes fall to the floor. She was still trembling in the aftermath of her climax, but, she could not help but raise herself slightly to look at him. He slowly returned to the bed, the mattress sinking with his weight. Though it was brief, she caught a glimpse of his erection between his legs and a brief moment of panic seized her. As if sensing this, Sano smiled gently, guiding her back down onto the bed.

"It may hurt at first," he murmured, just a bit sadly, as he did not wish to cause her pain, "But I promise, this will be the only time."

Emily stared up at him, taking in the sincerity in his expression, the loving tenderness in his eyes. She knew that he would never intentionally harm her. If he feared it would be too much, he would not have allowed them to progress this far. She nodded, trusting him. Sano's smile widened just for a moment before his lips reclaimed hers. His hands took her hips, firmly but gently. She stiffened when she felt the tip of his hardness at her entrance. To help her relax again, his thumbs began to massage the area just inside her hipbones, softly, soothingly. After a moment, she took a deep breath through her nose, letting herself unclench.

Upon feeling this, Sano took her in a firm thrust, filling her quickly so as to avoid causing unnecessary and prolonged discomfort. Emily cried out against his lips. Despite his earlier preparation, this was much different than his fingers. She felt stretched, as though she might tear. Her hands shook as she clutched him, needing a support in the midst of the pain.

Sano held her tightly, murmuring to her in Japanese, soft reassurances and loving words. The seconds seemed to drag by like hours as Emily attempted to grow used to him. Then, after what she knew to be a relatively short time, despite her perception, the pain faded to a dull ache and her body began to crave something more than the stillness of her lover.

A slight movement of her hips was all it took to convey her readiness to him. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he pulled back, withdrawing from her slightly, before snapping forward again. Emily stifled a moan at the friction his thrust created. Taking the small, still-audible sound as encouragement Sano repeated the action, nearly pulling completely out of her before filling her again in a firm movement. He did this once more before beginning to set a steady pace. Emily continued to cling to him, legs wrapped about his hips, hands gripping his arms, shoulder, back, and hair as she became lost in lovemaking.

The bed creaked and rocked beneath them, in time with Sano's thrusts. As he had been before, he was strong and firm, but gentle in taking her. They were both lost in the intimacy of their union, the perfection of being physically joined to the one they loved. While Sano had been with women before, there was something much deeper and more meaningful about being with Emily. He loved more than he often could comprehend.

Emily, who had never had sex before, was caught up in the first time experience. She struggled to comprehend much more than that it was Sano who was making her feel this way, Sano whose sounds of pleasure mixed with hers, Sano who was driving her towards the precipice of a second climax, Sano who breathlessly whispered 'I love you'. Her nails bit into his back as the heat within her mounted, her body left sensitive from his previous ministrations. Sano grunted in response, ducking his head to bring his lips down on her neck. He sucked at her pulse-point before licking over the same point, the action sloppy due to the movement of their bodies.

It was not long before Sano felt his climax coming. Not wishing to leave Emily unfinished, he slipped a hand between them, fingers searching out her clitoris again. She gave a high-pitched sound, almost like a keen, as he began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Her breathing picked up until she was nearly hyperventilating as the building pleasure reached an almost unbearable level. Then, suddenly, she reached her orgasm, crying out as her inner muscles clenched around the unyielding hardness within her. This sudden tightening drove Sano over the edge as well. He groaned as the spasms of her interior milked his orgasm from him, his hot seed releasing within her. Together, they rode out the height of their pleasure, lost again in each other.

They came down from their mutual high, panting and trembling. Sano recovered more quickly, being more physically fit than Emily. As soon as he believed he could move steadily again, he withdrew from her. Emily shuddered at the sudden, empty feeling, tensing slightly. Then, she relaxed again as Sano laid beside her, pulling her into his strong arms. She recovered there, taking comfort in his embrace, the warmth of his body. Her breathing slowly calmed as her heart began to slow back to a normal rate. She felt fatigue creeping in and realized that, between the hours of driving and their heated engagement, she was rather exhausted.

Sano pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling her beginning to fall into the steady rhythms that hinted at sleep. Though it could not have been any later than seven thirty, both were quite ready to rest.

"I love you," he murmured.

Emilly hummed in response, smiling softly,

"I love you too, Sano."

Lacking the energy or will to speak any more, Emily pressed closer to him, closing her eyes as her cheek rested against his chest. Sano smiled gently, watching as she drifted away, and was struck again by how much he loved the woman in his arms. When her breathing had evened out, he reached over and switched the lamp off, plunging the room into a warm, sleepy darkness.


End file.
